Talk:Garuda Prime
Testimonials :*Can be soloed by a skilled 75BST/37NIN using 2 CourierCarries and 5 pet food zeta's :*Can be soloed by a skilled 75DRG/WHM on Windsday, keeping Baraera up and avoiding Aerial Blast by using Superjump. :*Can be soloed by a skilled 75SCH/RDM on iceday, using bind blizzard IV and Cryohelix. Sandstorm adviced to have enhanced movement speed :*Can be soloed by a skilled 75DNC/NIN using Fan Dance and Utsusemi. Took 20 minutes. :*Easily solo'ed by 75 NIN/WHM on iceday with evasion gears, SS, baraera, refresh from field manual. Took 20 min. :* Difficultly soloed by lvl 75SMN/SCH using Fenrir/Carbuncle to Kite and restoring MP only with Sublimation :* Can be soloed by a skilled 75SMN/37WHM using Ramuh with Chaotic Strike and Carbuncle to Kite the avatar far from you. You must restore your mp with Elemental Siphon, do it when the avatar is in the opposite side of the BC. :* Solo'd by skilled 75SMN/WHM using Shiva with Blizzard IV (Blood Pact) while kiting when mp is needed with Carbuncle. Elemental Siphon as mentioned above. Use Yagudo Drink's when you kite with carby to help restore mp faster. Keep Baraero and Stoneskin up. Expect Garuda's Whispering Wind to make this fight long.(Majique- Seraph) :* Can be solo'd by a skilled SAM/DNC in eva set w/ soboro :*Easily duo'd by DRK/WHM and PUP/DNC using the Soulsoother with Scanner, keeping Aspir Samba up. Deactivating and reactivating the automaton for MP when required and keeping hate balanced so that the PUP could take hate from the DRK with just a Waltz and Animated Flourish when Blink needed recasting. No merits, no two hours, no items required. Since Paralyze sticks on Garuda, the Automaton will cast it and make this fight much, much smoother than the other avatar fights. Not fought on Windsday or Iceday.--Lionix 20:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :* Went in as team 70Rdm, 69Dnc, 65Thf and 60Rdm on Iceday. Dnc tanked with help (sata) from thf, fight went rather smooth even if the 60Rdm got one-shotted from Garudas 2H (Dnc and Thf went into orange). 70Rdm used 2h at the end to speed up but it wasn't needed, Blizzard II landing constantly for around 230 - 240. Reraise on everyone, aside the Rdm 60 also not needed. As food Thf used Sushi, Dnc a jack o'latern and the mages pies. Dnc used also two Hi-Potion +2 over the fight, we cleared with 14 minutes, including healing up after the buffs at the start. DDwise a light setting, but it got the leg healwise to get through. Cemalidor 07:19, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :*Easily soloed as 75SCH/RDM (on Darksday). Began with Hailstorm -> Ebullience -> Cryohelix -> Bind and went from there nuking, binding, and keeping cryohelix on her. The battle took about 7 minutes and I was being very careful. I didn't lost any HP during the entire fight.--Setherio 11:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :* Easy solo by Pld/Rdm, always keep stoneskin, phalanx, and baraero up. No food or medicines used. :*This fight was a joke to a BLU80/RDM40 in evasion gear. Full buffs: Shell, Prot, Barearo, Enblizzard, Phalanx, Ice Spikes, Metallic Body, Cocoon, Saline Coat, Battery Charge, Animating Wail. she was paralyzed nearly half the time. I didnt even use food. --Grabelli 04:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed as L80 DRG/WHM. Did not bother waiting for Iceday. Fairly easy, used a plate of Carbonara and had book Refresh (Status Effect) from the previous zone. Relied heavily on Healing Breath triggered with the Drachen Armet. Took a little over nine minutes, but never was in serious danger, just kept Baraera up and healed as needed. --Cinnaris 6:35 PM, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy duo as 85 BST/RDM and 77 RDM/WHM (dualbox). Ayrlie 01:18, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :* Solo'd as 82 DNC/RDM keeping stoneskin, ice spikes, and barareo up. Drain Samba and curing waltzes for healing. Stoneskin took nearly all the damage from her blast. Would have been an easy fight if I had done it on iceday instead of earthsday. Cleared in 14 minutes. :* Soloed Garuda as a BLU95/RDM47 on Iceday. Got a Reraise III from Kuftal Tunnel GoV, cast Protect II, Shell II, Stoneskin, Battery Charge, and Occultation before entering battlefield, and Baraero, Enblizzard, and Ice Spikes before engaging her. Spammed Quad. Continuum, Hysteric Barrage, Disseverment, Goblin Rush, Delta Thrust, and Sudden Lunge while healing myself with Magic Fruit. Used Convert and Chain Affinity/Vorpal Blade/Hysteric Barrage at one time during the battle. Though nearly all her attacks missed, Aerial Blast did connect and dealt 700 points of damage. Other than that, it was a somewhat easy fight that lasted 4 minutes, 12 seconds (took time to heal after Aerial Blade and Convert). No food or medicine was used. --LordChocoSlime 12:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :* Solo'd as 91RDM/45WHM on IceDay keeping stoneskin, ice spikes, barareo, Enblizzard II, and Phalanx up. Paralyze II did wonders on slowing her attacks. Astral Flow did about 400 damage, but was easy to recover from. No need to convert. Cleared in 11 minutes. (Kittiesarefun August 17, 2012) :* Easy SOLO 99RDM/49NIN.. Composure, Temper, Utsusemi (Always Up), Refresh, Regen 2, Enblizzard 2, Barearo, Protect, Shell, Haste 2, Stoneskin, Convert, Heal than fight. This one was a little longer solo at 6:01 but was easy fight. It took longer as I kept hitting wrong buffs at first. 3 minutes to buff. But fight was very easy. Always use Spirits Within WS if you have it at 3000TP and it takes 1/3 of its life each time. This was another fight of starting and just sitting back and watching and keeping buffs on. Other than that its simple and fast. This was a little tougher though with its abilities. He hit me with one took off Stoneskin and Utsusemi and took 200 damage but rebuffed and no problems after.